


Don’t make me laugh

by LadyAhiru



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Proposals, unbetad we burn like Cintra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Eskel is standing on the Coast and watches the worst moment of his life happening....or is he?
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 30
Kudos: 248





	Don’t make me laugh

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ten Minutes for the "Jaskel Hive Mind" Server;)  
> So please don't expect a masterpiece. I am still quite happy with it.

Eskels heart stopped and he forgot to breathe. This was not how it was supposed to go when he had decided to take Jaskier to the coast. It was supposed to be just them in the small cottage so that he could gather the courage to ask...

He had planned it all out but then Geralt had shown up.

And now everything was ruined, would be ruined even further.

He could see Geralts soft smile as he kept apologizing to _his_ bard. Soft words filled with emotion. He snorted under his breath. What had he been thinking? That his two years with Jaskier compared in any form to the twenty he had spent with Geralt? That he was worthy of his love and affection? Pathetic.

He watched in horror, his muscles tense as Geralt reached out, his hand gently caressing Jaskiers check and suddenly he felt like the ring in his pocket was on fire, about to burn through the fabric of his trousers and all he wanted to do was turn around and run.

And yet, Eskel found himself unmoving, staring and watching as the love of his life smiled at his brother. Don’t ask him, he thought, gods Geralt please don’t ask him but the gods were cruel that day.

"I would like to travel the path with you again Jaskier. Will you follow me again`?" Geralt asked and Eskels heart broke.

His hand found its way into his pocket. The ring felt heavy in his hand. He almost cut himself, either on the sharp edge of the buttercups or the horn of the goat, he wasn’t sure and it didn’t really matter anyway. He was already planning to get rid of it, not listening anymore to what Geralt and Jaskier talk about. Maybe he could melt it? Or sell it? It was a custom piece so selling it might be hard. He didn’t cry and he was thankful for that, a small mercy on the worst day of his life.

He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking back on the last two years. It felt bittersweet to him now.

He didn’t want to but he focused his attention back onto the conversation in front of him. Geralt had just repeated his question since Jaskier hasn’t answered yet.

He felt heavy and frozen in place and then watched in wonder as his bard throws his head back and laughs and laughs until his whole body was shaking and tears of laughter ran down his cheeks.

"Oh, my gods Geralt. Like...I mean...oh gods." He’s wheezing now and making funny sounds that reminded Eskel of the call of an owl, gasping for air between the laughter.

"I said I forgive you but....how can you even think I would travel with you ever again? I mean...you said you were wrong but...Geralt you weren’t."

Geralt raised an eyebrow in question and Jaskier continued. "I was the wrong one. Because you were never my friend. I was yours, yes, but you never ever were mine and...."

Geralt interrupts him. "But the song...I...you love me!"

"No, I don’t. And I didn’t. I was...." Jaskiers eyes looked beside Geralt for a moment out on the ocean and inhaled the salty scent. "I was in love with the idea of you. The “you” I made up in my mind. I am sorry Geralt. But I am happy here. I won’t come with you." "You won’t?"

Geralt seemed to be confused, shocked even that for the first time since he had known Jaskier the bard would not agree, would not comply and follow like a dog. Jaskier had never in twenty years said "no" before. "But I want you too."

Jaskier snorted. "What are you Geralt? Five? Look, I don’t say we can’t be friends...but just because I forgive you doesn’t mean I will just drop anything in my life and follow you. If you want to earn my friendship you have to work for it."

A range of emotion danced over Geralts face and Eskel, Still frozen in place, stared. "Ok?"

Jaskier sighed, "Look I can’t make any promises but we..." and he gestured to Eskel. “Will probably make our way to Kaer Morhen in the winter. Right Goat?"

Eskel nodded and its Geralts time to stare. "I’m sorry but you call him Goat!?"

Jaskier snickered. "Yeah. Greatest of all Times. G.O.A.T. Goat." It’s an inside joke between them and Eskel felt like he could breathe again.

"So as I was saying. Winter. If you still want to be friends then you can try to actually get to know me as a person. Okay?"

Geralt nodded because what else could he do and his gaze wandered between the bard and his brother.

"Good, now please leave I want to go swimming with my partner."

Geralt was still staring but nodded and walked off, back to where he had left Roach.

After Geralt left Jaskier started to unbutton his shirt before realizing that Eskel had not spoken or moved in half an hour.

"Darling Goat?"

Eskel slowly blinked. And blinked. And blinked-

"Oh my god! You thought I would go with him!" Jaskier smacked hard, but in jest, against Eskels chest who was still unable to say anything. Replaying the whole scene in his head.

"You stupid Witcher! I love you! Idiot." Jaskier punched his shoulder. "I can’t believe you thought that! You better make it up to me tonight.” The bard gave a dirty wink and smiled and the words just left Eskels mouth before he could even think clearly.

"Marry me."

"What?" Jaskier stopped moving, speechless, maybe for the first time in his life.

"What? “He repeated like an idiot and Eskel sunk to one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket.

"Marry me? I...I had a speech and...Words but...I love you...I..."

He looked up into Jaskiers face and presented him with the ring.

"Fuck, I was gonna. I had it all planned but Geralt and....there was supposed to be a picnic and Lil´ Bleater with the Ring and I...."

Jaskier still stared and Eskels asked again. "Will you marry me?"

New tears of joy fell from Jaskiers eyes and he tackled Eskel into the sand, kissing him hard. "Of course I marry you!"


End file.
